Strangers, Best Friends, Lovers, Forever
by XxWillow-DawsonxX
Summary: We met when we were six, going on seven. We were inseparable. We were strangers, best friends, and lovers. Until that day, the day I changed. I left. I never thought I would see him again. I was wrong, I found him. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!


**HI, so this is my first typed out Twilight story and it's a Rosalie X Emmet. Here is the full summary:**

_**We met when we were six, going on seven. We were inseparable. We were strangers, best friends, and lovers. Until that day, the day I changed. I left. I never thought I would see him again.**_

_We met at about seven years old. We were always together. Best friends and then lovers, I always loved her. But then there was that day. She left. I thought I wouldn't see her ever again._

_**I was wrong, I found him.**_

_I did though, I saw her._

_Chapter One: March 26__th__ 1930 – Rosalie Hale_

I squeezed my eyes shut as the light filled my eyes, when they adjusted, I opened them again. I was greeted with my beautiful bedroom. My pale lilac walls covered in my art work, my ebony bookshelves lining the walls filled with fantasy and text books along with my amazingly carved desk; scattered with art utensils and papers for school. My dresser, painted a shade just in between blue and purple, covered with makeup and beholding an oval mirror, inscribed with goodness knows what because of my best friend. I looked over to my ivory couch, which my dresser stool and desk chair were because of him too.

I pulled back my sky blue bed covers and cream quilt, and climbed out of bed. I walked over to my closet, feeling oddly excited about something, what could it be? Oh goodness! It's my birthday! I am officially fifteen! I squeal and pull open the doors to my ebony walk in closet. I set my eyes on the new outfit I got last week, especially for today. I take off my white, flowered night gown and put on some underwear and a bra. I pull a small white camisole over my head and pull on my stockings.

I then pick up the dress, it's baby blue in colour, with a flowing skirt going down to my knees where it is embroidered with white roses that twist up around the skirt, lessening the farther up. Just under my chest there is a white sash. The dress is V-necked and has three quarter sleeves. I look in my full length mirror and pull on some small white ballet pumps.

I go over to my vanity dresser and place my usual makeup on with a bit more lip gloss than usual though. I then brush my hair into its usual neat waves and place a white rose clip just above my left ear. I brush my teeth, as I will not eat breakfast as we always have large lunches on birthdays and skip down stairs.

As I get to downstairs, I am bombarded with _Happy Birthdays_ and _Its The Birthday Girls._ I see my whole family looking at me and smiling and I feel my grin get bigger. I hug all of them, not being able to wait to get to the end. I hug Mother and Father, my Aunts and Uncles, Grandmother, Grandfather, David and Anthony – my little Brothers who are ten and seven; I kiss my friend Vera on the cheek; twirl my twin Cousins Evelyn and Carolyn around, and finally get to the one that made my heart race. Emmett McCarty, my best friend. I flung myself into his arms and squealed when he lifted me up. He put me down and I looked into his eyes and felt my grin get even bigger if possible. He had gotten bigger since I saw him two days ago, at least by a couple of inches, so I had to look up even more.

Soon I was shouted at to open my presents and sat down, Emmett at my side. I opened the presents from all my Aunts and Uncles and got covered in glitter by my Cousins' homemade cards. I got a new easel from David and Anthony and new dresses from Mother and Father. Vera and my other friends from school had gotten me tickets to go and see a new play at the theatre and Vera had also given me a beautiful silver hairbrush with light pink roses carved into the back and _Rosalie_ inscribed on the handle. I hugged her furiously and took it upstairs before the boys got to it.

I looked at Emmett expectantly and he just chuckled at me.

"Mr Hale, wold it be ok if Rosalie and I went for a walk?" He asked

Dad looked at him warily, "Very well, be careful."

"Of course, Sir."

He then grabbed a large bag and dragged me out the door. We walked down to our little clearing in the forest and sat down on a large log.

"So, what's in the bag?" I asked

"Open it." He put it in my lap and I did as he said.

I gasped when I did, "Em, you didn't have to do this!"

Inside was a brand new sketchbook covered in photos of us and _Rose's Sketchbook_ written in his scrawl he calls writing. There were also new oil, acrylic and water colour paints, sketch pencils, ink pens, a new sharpener and rubber and brushes of all shapes and sizes. No one but him knows about my dream of being a painter but him, they all think I just like to draw.

I pull him into a bear hug and feel tears fill my eyes. We pull away and he wipes my eyes with his thumb, "Hey, you don't want puffy eyes now do we?" I just smiled at him and he gave me his usual goofy grin back.

"I may have something else for you as well." He said sheepishly, he knows I hate him spoiling me.

He pulled out a little box from his jacket at holds it out to me, I opened it with a quizzical look and gasped again as more tears filled my eyes. Inside was a silver necklace with an aquamarine and silver butterfly charm in the middle. I turned around and pulled my hair up, he got the hint and placed the necklace around my neck. I turned back to face him and looked him in his blue eyes, I was shocked to find love and happiness in them; I'm sure my violet ones were a mirror image. Before I knew it, he was kissing me and I found myself kissing back, his hands cupping my face and mine on his shoulders. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Rosalie, I've wanted to do that for a while now and I wanted to know, if you would like to court me?"

I beamed, "Of course I would Emmett, I love you." I clapped my hand over my mouth at what I had just said, he just grinned.

"I love you too, Rose."

I beamed at him.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, if you include telling the family I was courting my best friend uneventful…

_I looked around to see their reactions; Emmett was squeezing my hand, effectively stopping me from running from the room. Most of my family were wearing excited faces, even my brothers and cousins though Evelyn and Carolyn probably didn't understand. Vera looked ecstatic, probably hoping we would get to go for walks with her and her boyfriend, huh, she wishes! I stopped on Mom and Dad, they did not look happy._

"_Mother, Father?" Yes, I only talk properly in front of my family._

"_Rosalie, you cannot court him." Mom said_

"_Pardon? Why not?" I asked, hurt evident in my voice_

"_Because we have already arranged for you to court someone, darling." Dad said, smiling_

"_Don't darling me!" the smile wiped straight off his face, "I will not be courting any boy apart from Emmett! How dare you! You didn't even consult me on the matter!"_

"_We are your parents, we can do what we want!"_

"_No you can't, it's my life! Who did you even agree to, every other boy is just, no!"_

"_Well, it was Royce King the second. Amazing that boy is, better than, that." My mother said, sneering at Emmett._

"_No, Royce is crude and rude, Emmett is the amazing one! Daddy, please?"_

"_I love you darling, and if you want to court Emmett, I would agree to it." My Father replied._

_I dropped Emmett's hand and hugged him, "Thank you." I whispered._

"_Robert!" Mom screeched, "How could you!"_

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, Emmet and I got the kids out of the room as quick as possible, we took them to the park. We didn't go home until my Aunt Mary came to find us, Mom had left, they don't know where she went.


End file.
